Daily Quests: Louise Hill
(Renamed Daily Errands after the May 2018 game update) Each NPC offers randomized tasks that can be completed every day. You may complete each NPC's quests up to seven times a day. There are generally 4 paths/options to completing quests: *Successful completion: You will gain affection from the NPC and earn potatoes as well as a conecake corresponding with their personality. *Stating you'll be back: Lets you leave to work on the quest (pauses quest). *Give a negative response: You will lose affection and get no reward. *Canceling the quest: No change, but it will still count towards your daily quest limit. If the quest says to find an item for the NPC, you will lose that item when you complete the quest. This no longer applies to pets. Note: Wording is not exact - it is edited for space. Bearnard's Daily Quests Bring him farming clothes. (gloves, shirt, overall, or shoes) * Give him farming clothes = ''400 + 3 * ''Give him non-farming clothes = -3 Bring him a new food item. * Give him a dessert = 300 + 3 * Give him a turnip-related item = 200 + 1 * Give him an inedible item = -3 * Give him a vegetable = 200 + 3 Feed your pet once. * I've fed them 1/1 times = 300 + 3 * I don't want to feed them = -3 Show him a Turnipling. * Show Bearnard your pet hatched from a turnip. = 200 '' + 3'' * Tell him that you're just a simple newbie that doesn't have any pets yet. = ''1 * ''Show Bearnard your active (different) pet. = -1 Buli's Daily Quests Bring her a Plump Turnip. * Give her a Plump Turnip = 200 + 3 * Give her a Misshapen Turnip = -3 Spin Bearnard's Chance machine. * I did it 1/1 times = 300 + 3 * Actually, I spun it thrice! 3/3 times = 700 + 4 * Ummmmm, I think so? 1/1 times = -3 (No, you don't get anything extra for using the 10x spins button!) Show her a Turnipling. (You will not lose the pet.) * Show her a Plump Turnipling = 200 + 3 * Show her a Runty turnipling = 100 * Show her a completely different pet = -3 Calbet's Daily Quests Raise your pet's affection by 5.'' '' * I did it ''= 200 + 3 '''Help Buli with her daily quest once.' * I did it 1/1 times = 300 + 3 * Can I help someone else instead? = -3 Equip a stylish (Calbet's) hairstyle. * Your hair isn't the most stylish = "Who has better hair than me?" ** Farmhand, of course = -3 ** Bearnard = No reward ** Lilia = No reward ** Fantasia ''= 200 + 1 * ''How does it look on me? = 200 + 3 * Its not your hair, but how about this one? = No reward Give him a melee weapon. (You won't get it back) * Not a Wizard's Staff: = -3 * Fanatasia's Dagger: = 500 + 2 * Lilia's Training Lance = 500 + 2 * Calbet's Training Bow = -1 Old Farmhand's Daily Quests Comment on a your/another user's profile. * I did it 1/1 times = 200 + 3 Buy/bid/sell/trade an item in the Trades Market. ' * ''Completed 1/1 times = 200 + 3 '''Do another NPC's daily quest once. * I did it 1/1 times = 200 + 3 * Actually, I helped Calbet instead 1/1 times = -3 Lilia's Daily Quests Help Fantasia with one daily quest. * Completed 1/1 times = 200 + 3 (You can cancel their quest and it will still count) Answer 3 riddles correctly in the Adventure game. * Give Lilia some practice riddles 3/3 times = 350 + 3 * Mock Lilia with 3/3 riddles = -2 Change your wardrobe or have 10 clothing items equipped. * I put on a fresh change of clothes ''= 200 + 3 * ''Tell her she is stinky instead = -3 Wants 1 food item. * Give her a nice food item = 200 + 3 ** Parsnip on a stick = 350 * Take the food and eat in front of her = -3 Fantasia's Daily Quests Have 5000 potatoes on hand * I have 5000 potatoes! = 200 + 3 Show them a Bell Fox or Stoic Deericorn. * Show them your Fox/Deericorn = 200 + 3 * Show them another pet = ''200 + 1 '''Feed your pet once.' * I've fed 1/1 times = 300 + 3 * Give Fantasia a snack = -3 Equip Lilia's training armour. * Accept their advice = 200 + 3 * Wear Fantasia's eyepatch instead and make fun of it = -3 Strategy There are certain strategies you can take on to make completing daily quests as efficient as possible. If you're having a hard time developing your own, here are a few tips. Path example: Old Farmhand > Calbet > Buli > Bearnard | Lilia > Fantasia Essential tactics Old Farmhand Consider going through the old farmhand's quests before you finish all of the others, as he will sometimes ask you to help with another NPC's daily errand. If you forget this, you can help out in another town. A common tactic for completing his trades market requests is to create or bid on a turnip for turnip trade (otherwise called t4t or nip4nip). It entails the trade of two identical turnips for the sake of completing these kinds of quests. If you do not want to come up with something to write on another users profile for some of his quests, it is as he states allowed to write on your own instead. You may delete your comment instantly. Fantasia & Lilia Start with Lilia's quests, as she will sometimes task you with completing one of Fantasia's. Otherwise there is a risk that you will not be able to complete that specific quest until the day after. Side tip: Equip Lilia's training armour (any) and set either a Stoic Deericorn or Bell Fox as your active pet from the start. Calbet & Buli Start with Calbet's quests, as he will sometimes task you with completing one of Buli's. Otherwise there is a risk that you will not be able to complete that specific quest until the day after. When completing Buli's quests, if she asks for you to spin Bearnard's chance machine, spin it 3 times to gain more affection and potatoes. Although you will lose 200 potatoes in the end, you may gain some items to spend later at Bearnard's quests. Side tip: Equip Calbet's hairstyle (any) and set a Turnipling as your active pet from the start. Bearnard He will sometimes ask you for some spare farming equipment. If you are able, do not give him any shoes, as they will be asked for in Trout's daily quests. Saving tactics Fantasia & Bearnard Both may ask you to feed your pet. If you are short on food items or hungry pets, consider waiting until you are on both of their quests at the same time before feeding your pet. Buli & Bearnard If you do not already have a stack of farming equipment ready to give away for one of Bearnard's quests, completing Buli's quests first may give you the chance to get paid for spinning his chance machine and hopefully obtaining some. Site Navigation Category:Quests Category:Daily Quests Category:Louise Hill